Enya Geil
Enya Geil, (Enyaba Geil / Enya the Hag in English dub), is a major villain of the third arc of the manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Stardust Crusaders, whose actions had an impact over the entire series. Story Enya is an old Egyptian woman who worked as a fortune-teller. One day, a young man called Diavolo came to her with some arrows. These arrows were capable of giving Stand powers to anyone pierced by them. Enya bought all the arrows from him, except for one. She gave one of those arrows to Yoshihiro Kira, an acquaintance of hers. One of the arrows that she kept started reacting, so she followed to where the arrow was pointing, finding a strange man of stunning beauty. The arrow immediately pierced him, and Enya recognized him as the savior of the world. The man identified himself as Dio Brando, and Enya started worshiping him, as if he was god himself. When Dio told her about the Joestars, Enya sent a bunch of mercenaries to kill them for her master. Along with these mercenaries was Enya's son J. Geil, who teamed up with Hol Horse. After losing all Stand-users she sent including her son(killed by Jean Pierre Polnareff) to Jotaro Group, Enya, feeling the same pain as his son (even spouting the same wounds from her son), sprung into action and made her personal goal to kill Polnareff by herself. In order to trap Jotaro Kujo and his group, Enya used her stand to control the corpses from an abandoned cemetery in Pakistan and reshaping it to look like a town. Jotaro and his group arrived in the town, which was under a thick fog. They immediately noticed how the town was very quiet and the people was untalkative, unlike the other towns they visited. After Polnareff finds a corpse on the streets, Enya make her appearance to them, attempting to trick them. She invites them to her hotel, but Jotaro notices that she is trying to deceive them. After they all make to their rooms, she is visited by Hol Horse. Enraged to see him, because he had abandoned her son to escape, she decided to kill him on the spot. While the two were conversing, she stabbed Hol Horse's hand with a scissor, turning him into a marionette. As she tried to kill him, Polnareff appeared in the room startled by the noise. Enya quickly hid Hol Horse's body and tried to deceive Polnareff. However, Hol Horse managed to call Polnareff's attention, and Enya immediately attacked him with dozens of corpses under her control. Polnareff is cornered in the bathroom, being wounded in the tongue while peeking through the lock. Now with Polnareff under her control, she started humiliating him, by making him lick the bathroom to clean it. Just then, Jotaro arrives also startled by the noise. Enya tries to hide Polnareff and deceive Jotaro, but he easily sees through her, forcing her to attack him at full strength. Jotaro smashes her puppets one by one, but is wounded by a baby corpse. Jotaro then uses his Stand to punch Enya's stand, but to no avail. Jotaro dares Enya to take one breath, but she is unable to do so, because Jotaro's Star Platinum started inhaling all the fog in the place, making her fall unconscious. As they all go out of the hotel, they see the true shape of the town, as it was a abandoned cemetery completely desert and ruined. They decide to take Enya with them, so they can interrogate her about Dio. Hol Horse steals their car and advises them to kill Enya immediately, otherwise they would discover terrible things about Dio. Jotaro and the others travel to Karachi, Pakistan, carrying Enya with them, but once they arrive, tentacles start coming out of her head. Steely Dan, another of Dio's followers, had used his own stand to implant a spore made from Dio's cells on her head, which kills her. Though Joseph attempts to convince her to tell them Dio's secret before she dies, she refuses, believing until the end that Dio would never betray her. Powers and Abilities Enya's stand, Justice, is a stand made entirely of fog. She can control the fog, using it to change the shape of things. If a person is wounded, her stand creates a hole where the wound is, allowing her to freely control the person's actions. She a also control corpses of dead people. In the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OVA, she is shown to be able to reshape her own body to look younger. Cast Gallery EnyaAnime.jpg|Enya Geil in the anime JusticeAnime.jpg|Justice Enya Geil's Younger form in the OVA.png|Enya Geil's younger form in the OVA EnyaOVA.png|Enya Geil in the OVA EnyaFirst.png Enyacries.png I didn't say nothing to them!.png Picture of Enya in Diamond is Unbreakable.png Enya’s death in The OVA.png|Enya’s death in The OVA b015.jpg tumblr_oz7wy1BoVO1rvb8cmo1_540.gif tumblr_ozxv0nAtzw1rvb8cmo6_1280.gif Navigation Category:Female Category:Fanatics Category:Magic Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Elderly Category:Vengeful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Right-Hand Category:Honorable Category:Elementals Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased